God Eater Burst: Zero
by Flipkicks
Summary: The year is 2071, the world you remember cease to exist as the world is run by a creature that has destroyed humanity: The Aragami. Humanities last defense is Fenrir's guards: The God Eaters. A New Type gets recruited as he will play the role of the Savior. Join Yuu 'Zero' Kannagi as he will play his role he was destined to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring a new story in my mind based on God(s) Eater burst. It was something on my mind and after completing the game I want to make a romance between Yuu (The protagonist) and Alisa as shown in the manga media. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Yuu 'Zero' Kannagi

Age:17

Sex: Male

Height: 5'8

Origins: Tokyo, Japan

Blood type: A

Type of God Eater: New type, 1 generation

Hair Style: 12, Color 1, Face: 1, Skin 1

Top, Bottom: Sniper gear, Black

Voice: 10

Bio: Born and raised in Tokyo, Japan and stayed while in the Fenrir based ghettos. Family is split up in different parts of the world, His parents are in the European region, his twin sister Alexis is in the American region. Has a high potential of being a god eater based on the simulation they held for recruits. A very reserve person based on his interactions with other people but will become reliable to his teammates. Has tattoos of his body: Wing tattoo on his left shoulder, christian cross on his right wrist, his family's name on his forearms.

* * *

God Eater Burst: Zero

Prologe

Two new recruits in two different rooms were in a secure room that will change their lives for ever.

"Welcome New-type, after seeing your performances in the simulations, you are here as Humanities last hope. If you would be so kindly, walk towards the machine." Said a very orderly voice. The teenager walked towards the frame and looked at his right arm before he places it and receives the most painfully experiences in his life. The oracle cells that are being placed into the boys body hurt like no other. The pain suddenly stop as the processor stop.

"Congratulations, you are now here by as a New-Type of God Eater, we expect many great things from you." The voice says as the teenager lifts up the God Eater, swinging the blade around, trying to get a feel of the blade. It wasn't heavy from what he thought continues to swing away.

'Looks like the simulation wasn't a fluke, this boy has the potential.' the man continues to obverses the boy.

After getting in a few more swings, the black haired teen exited out the door and sees another teenager, probably a year younger, or the same age based on his appearance.

"Oh hey. You must have been in the other room right? I'm Kota Fujiki. I'm probably your senior by half a second." Kota introduced himself to the raven haired teen.

"I'm Yuu Kannagi." Yuu introduced himself as he sat down on the bench nearby. Kota tries to start a conversation but a woman who appears to be in her mid-late 20's, wearing a white sniper gear, revealing her cleavage, and a she has a notepad with her.

"Stand up." She orders and the boys stand up. "I'm Tsubaki Amamiya, I'll be one of the supervisors of the units here. I welcome you both the Den, one of the many hopes in the world. Today both of you will need a examination, please check with Dr. Paylor Sakaki in the medic floor. After that, you both will complete a full curriculum of combat trainning, weaponry/armory clinic. After protecting you, it's your turn to do the protecting. Say 'Yes ma'am' if you all understand." She explains and the boys said "Yes ma'am."

"Alright. Time for your check up, Starting with you Yuu. Report to Paylor by 1500 hours. Until then, take a tour around the facility. That is all." Tsubaki orders and they nodded. Kota and Yuu walked around the facility and see different parts of The Den.

Yuu packed his stuff to his room Tsubaki gave him. A plan old room with a big TV like screen, a terminal by his bedside. 'Home sweet home I guess.' Yuu thought as he decided to head towards Dr. Sakaki's office.

Taking the elevator to the Laboratory, Yuu keeps on thinking about his family different parts around the world. As the elevator reach its destination, Yuu meets a new person, a girl with pink hair and wearing a dark green, a black undershirt and white boots.

"You must be one of the rookies, right?" She asks and Yuu nods. "I'm Kanon Daiba, a Old-Type 1st gen. I'm a medic for the 2nd defense unit here." Kanon introduced herself.

"Names Yuu Kannagi. My code name is Zero, based on my favorite number. I'm a New-Type 1st gen." Yuu introduced himself to her.

"I take it you are to take part of check up with Dr. Sakaki." Kanon asks Yuu and he nods again. "Well it isn't really painful. You'll meet the director and the doctor inside. Take care Yuu." Kanon smiles and leave, Yuu waves back and heads towards Sakaki's office.

* * *

**Sakaki's Office**

Yuu enters the room to see the director himself, along with Dr. Sakaki.

"Nice to meet you Yuu 'Zero' Kannagi. I'm Johannes Von Schicksal, The director of Fenrir's Far East Branch. This man next to me is Dr. Paylor Sakaki, one of our best scientist here in Fenrir." Johannes says.

"Nice to meet you sir." Yuu saluted as a soldier.

"You don't have to do that son. Since your the 1st New-Type along with Kota Fujiki, I hope you make us proud. Today, I'll be expecting you to do your best for Fenrir and make sure we all survive this, no pressure." Johannes says as he went into lecture mode but Sakaki kept on interrupting with some mumbling of his research.

"Sorry sir but remember you used to be a techie." Sakaki jokes as Johannes smirks.

"I retired as a techie because we have you for that." Johannes shots back. "Well I guess this will have to continue on to later, Sakaki make sure he pass with flying colors." Johannes orders as he leaves.

"Well Yuu, why don't you rest on the coach, you'll be taking a power nap, so to speak. This will last until tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams." Sakaki says as Yuu started to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring a new chapter in God Eater: Zero. I'm surprised that there are some people that do read God Eater fanfic. Hope you all like the chapter and I hope you have a great day.**

* * *

**FNGs**

Yuu woke up in his room for some reason. He thought that he was in Sakaki's office for the test and he looks around his new room and he starting thinking on his new life as a God Eater. He looks at his clock and it was 10:30 AM.

'Geez...it thought it was just a power nap or something, not a full on sleep mode.' Yuu thought as he gets dress in his black/white sniper gear on and heads towards the elevator and runs into Kota.

"Hey man! Dude you were knocked out the whole day." Kota started laughing as Yuu just shook his head.

"Say's the guys that was knocked out after me." Yuu retorted back and Kota stopped laughing as they entered the elevator.

"But seriously, we have missions today." Kota tells him.

"What missions?" Yuu asks Kota.

"I don't know but Hibari told me were going on two different missions you and I." Kota informs him as the elevator stopped on the main floor. They walked to the front desk and they see Hibari.

"Hey guys." Hibari greeted the boys.

"Hey." They both greeted.

"You both have a mission, Zero: You'll be going with Unit 1 leader Lindow for Mission 'Devil's Tail' for your 1st mission as the FNG here. Kota: You'll be going with Sakuya on mission 'Praise the queen.' for your FNG mission." Hibari hands them their files for their missions. "Good luck rookies." Hibari smiles and bows.

"Thanks Hibari." The boys said as they went to the armory.

"So...what do you think about this place?" Kota asks as he looks over his god arc.

"Seems alright, I mean we've only been here for about a day." Yuu looks over his god arc and changes the blade.

"True...How come you have both the blade and the gun in your God arc?" Kota changes his bullets.

"During the simulator, I like to get close up but I also like to keep my distance." Yuu says as he inserted a bulk shield.

The boys continue to make modifications as Lindow and Sakuya came down the elevator, talking to each other as they ran into the rookies.

"Nice to see the both you guy. I'm Lindow Amamiya: your leader for the 1st unit and this woman next to me is Sakuya Tachibana, your Sub-leader." Lindow greeted and the boys saluted in respect but Lindow stopped them. "You don't have to do the 'soldier thing' guys. Just relax." Lindow ordered calmly and they did.

"So, you both are the FNGs here huh? Well I hope we get along fine." Sakuya grew a smile on her face as did the two boys in front of her.

"I'm Kota Fuijiki! I'm going with you Miss Tachibana!" Kota said real fast and nervously.

'Nicely done Kota...' Yuu sweat dropped as his friend somewhat failed. "I'm Yuu Kannagi. But since there's usually a error when it comes to my name and you: call me Zero since I based it on my favorite number." Yuu greeted them.

"Well, I hope you guys don't disappoint me." Lindow smiles as he grabbed his case and his God Eater.

"We won't sir!" The boys shouted and they each went to pick up their god eaters. The two groups went to their respective choppers and they flew to designated area.

* * *

With Yuu and Lindow

While they were flying to the abandoned church, Lindow decided to get to know one of his rookies in his unit.

"Yo Yuu." He shook him since he was napping.

"Wh-what happen?" Yuu said tiredly, scratching his head.

"Were almost at the designated area. Thought I get to know one of the rookies in my unit."

"Fire away sir. I'll try to answer you questions." Yuu yawns.

"Age, reason why you joined us, family, and any girls you interested in?" Lindow asks him.

"17, family is split up in the world and I want to find them, currently single sir." He smirks at him and Lindow got a chuckle out of it.

"Nicely done rookie hahaha." Lindow started to have a laugh and Yuu looked through the binoculars to find the OgreTail.

"Oi Lindow! I think I see it." Yuu gave Lindow the binoculars and he sees the aragami.

"Alright. Pilot, try to get us down." He ordered.

"I think I got this sir." Yuu takes out his god eater from the case.

"Hey wai-"Lindow tries to get his rookie to stay seated but Yuu already jumped out of the plane "Well...I think I'll let this slide for once. He reminds of me when I first joined." Lindow smirks as he sees the rookie about to just crash land on the aragami. "Pilot, try to land by the east wing of the church."

"But sir, there's Aragami in the area." The pilot didn't sounded so happy but Lindow just shook his head.

"Don't worry, I think the rookie is gonna make sure we get home safely." Lindow pointed out the dot sky diving at an unknown thing on the ground.

"You sure the rookie can do this?" The pilot asks.

"I think so, I mean remember when I did this?" He asks his pilot and he got a chuckle.

"Alright sir. I remember your sister on your ass about your first couple missions hahaha." The pilot turns the chopper to the new designated area to pick up the rookie.

* * *

With Yuu

As Yuu was flying down, he sees the target, A OgreTail: probably 6-7 feet, one broken tusk on his right side of his jaw, and he was hungry, chewing up another but dead OgreTail.

"Time to get to work." Yuu muttered as he puts his God Eater above his head. As the OgreTail was chewing the corpse, Yuu's blade started to cut the beast head clean off. Blood begin the splatter around, covering Yuu from head to toe.

'Great...' Yuu thought as he is covered in blood. He whips off the blood on his face and sees the Chopper descending towards him.

"Nicely done rookie. Just one thing: try to have back up." Lindow smirks as the rookie did great for his first mission.

"Thanks sir. Are there showers for stuff like this?" Yuu continues to whip off the blood off of him.

"Yeah, once we get back I'll show you." Lindow pats his back, "Come on lets go home." They headed towards the chopper and they ascended into the sky.

* * *

Couple hours later: The Den.

Everyone was just looking at Yuu because he was covered in blood, they were wondering if he was injured or something, Hibari sees the 2 approach the desk.

"Did the mission go well?" Hibari asks.

"Yeah, Rookie here decided to do a "Lindow" hahaha. Wish you guys could had seen it." Lindow started laughing a bit louder and Hibari grew a chuckle.

"Laugh it up a bit will ya." Yuu joked as Sakuya and Kota entered the The Den.

"Yo dude!" Kota rushed to see if he was alright.

"I take it he did what you did years ago." Sakuya grew a smile on her face as she remembers but leaves Kota confused.

"Yup, I didn't know someone was gonna break my record for rushing in." Lindow laughed louder.

"Can someone explain to me?" Kota asked his superiors.

"I spotted an OgreTail by the abandoned church and I decided to just jump out of the chopper." Yuu explained as Kota's mouth just dropped to the floor.

"YOU WHAT!?" Kota yelled loudly.

"I jumped off of the chopper and I killed the OgreTail." He repeated.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Kota still shouted again.

"Just wanted to get this done. Sorry if you didn't get any action Capt." Yuu bowed his head to Lindow.

"Ah don't sweat it, I'll let this slide. My sister won't be pleased." Lindow said as Yuu was confused and he pointed right behind them, revealing his older sister.

"AH! Miss Amamiya!" Yuu screamed as Tsubaki pulled his ear real hard.

"Looks like you'll be skipping the lesson with Dr. Sakaki and will be giving a different lecture with me." Tsubaki pulled his ear and dragged him as they went into the elevator.

"BUT I NEED A SHOWER!"

"Then I'll give you the lecture while you are taking one!"

"MISS AMAMIYA!" Yuu shouted as the elevator door closed on them, everyone in the lobby just sweat dropped from her comments.

"Looks like things are going to be lively here huh?" Sakuya smiles as Kota wonders about what she said.

Did she say lessons with the Doc?"

"Yup. Since your new here: the rookies are suppose to get lessons about the aragami. And with Yuu with Miss Amamiya, you'll be at this alone." Hibari started to laugh as Kota slumped his head down.

"Great..." Kota mumbled to himself as the veterans just laughed.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter so far, will be making some grammar corrections in the future. Please leave a review if you guys want to see some missions changed a bit. Hope you all have a great day.**


End file.
